Soulmate Legend
by XashXdawnX
Summary: There's a legend that everyone has a soulmate and that their name will be forever etched into your skin upon your first meeting.


**XashXdawnX - I know this is a prompt that has been written many times, but I wanted to try my hand at it. So without further ado here's an Oldrival Soulmate oneshot. Enjoy!**

There's a legend that everyone has a soulmate and that their name will be forever etched into your skin upon your first meeting. My parents had been high school sweethearts and got married. My dad was the star quarterback and my mom was the new girl who came from a big city into a small town. They met when they were fourteen and started dating at fifteen.

Some people were even luckier to have grown up with their soulmate and eventually get married when they were old enough. Then there were the ones who didn't believe in soulmates and would have a named etched into their skin, but choose to be with someone else. The saddest stories though, were when the soulmate marked faded and left a scar in place of the black ink. This meant that a soulmate had died. Sometimes people were lucky to get another chance at a soulmate, other times, the death of their original soulmate would cause them to just be with anyone who would want them.

Isn't that what we all want? To be wanted? I know that's what I wanted in my life.

I was surrounded by so many people who had their soulmates already. Some were with them, while others didn't believe in it and chose someone else. Me? I believed that my soulmate was somewhere, but I had yet to meet them. Here I am twenty-one years old, a junior in college, and I don't have my soulmate. Sure, I dated a little in high school and had a brief relationship in college that I hoped would have turned serious. But sadly, that didn't happen. My boyfriend at the time ended up meeting his soulmate and he had wanted to get to know the girl that he was destined to be with. Now, we're all best friends and I was happy for my once boyfriend, now turned best guy friend.

Yet, being one of the only people at college and in your twenties who doesn't have their soulmate is quite sad. Couples everywhere, happy and in love, while I'm here with my books to keep me company. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my naps and sleep, but it would be nice to get out more and be social. Sure, Ash and Dawn try their best, but they're a couple and I feel like I'm a third wheel constantly. Especially when they go all lovey-dovey with one another when I'm around. Usually, I end up making an excuse and leaving the situation before I feel anymore awkward than I usually do.

* * *

"Leaf!"

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts, by Dawn's voice.

"What?" I asked.

"You weren't listening to a word I said. Were you?"

I smiled at her sheepishly. She rolled her eyes.

"I was asking if you wanted to go to a party tonight."

"Where?"

"The usual frat house that throws the best parties."

"...I don't know..." I said.

"Please? You never come to parties with us."

I looked over at Ash.

"You've been stressed. It would be a nice way to relax. Free alcohol," he said.

I sighed and Dawn clapped her hands in joy.

"Great! I'll come over after dinner and help you get ready."

"I'm not dressing slutty." I said.

"Of course not. We're better than that."

So a few hours later, I found myself in my dorm room with Dawn attacking my face with makeup and fighting with my hair to attempt to tame it. I had decided to wear some cutoff jean shorts and a green off the shoulder top. I was going to pair the outfit with my combat boots.

"There!" Dawn cried as she stepped back to let me see her work.

I was always impressed with her makeup skills. Being an art major, she had creativity in her and could always work miracles. While I was usually helpless with makeup and hair. She had did my makeup in a smokey eye and had paired it with a nude lip. She had braided my hair into two fishtail braids.

"I love it,"

"Perfect!" she cried, smiling.

She quickly did her own makeup and hair. She was wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a pink cropped top and had paired it with white converse sneakers. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and did her makeup neutral with dark eyeliner and a pink lip.

* * *

I followed along after Ash and Dawn as we made our way to the frat house where the party was being held. I could already hear the noise from the party even from a few blocks away. The joys of choosing a college that was known as a party school, but was the best damn veterinarian program known. So obviously, I had to choose it, despite the love it had for parties.

I looked up as the noise grew considerably louder. We had arrived at the frat house which was already becoming trashed. Beer cans and solo cups scattered the lawn, couples or just randoms hooking up were making out, I even saw one girl puking into a bush outside by the front steps.

"Come on!" Dawn cried, looping her arm into mine.

As we made our way into the house, I was shocked to find that it wasn't nearly as packed as I thought. But then I realized, that was probably because of the size of the house. It was huge! The fraternities and sororities had huge houses on campus, and their size was because of how popular the Greek life was here and how many wanted to live in the houses.

Ash grabbed two wine coolers and passed them to Dawn and I, while he grabbed himself a beer.

"Oh! There's Shauna! I'll be right back!" Dawn cried, as she spotted one of her other friends who happened to be an art major also.

"Ashy Boy! Come play beer pong. Be my partner." a guy said, slinging his arm over Ash's shoulder and spilling some of his drink.

I stepped back to avoid it.

"Gary, when will you stop with the nickname?" Ash asked with a raised brow.

"Never,"

"Gary!" a high pitched voice cried.

A blonde pushed me aside.

"Excuse you," I said.

"I wasn't talking to you." she said.

I opened my mouth, but Ash cut me off.

"You mentioned beer pong?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hey, how about we team up and you team up with Krystal, Ash." Ash's friend, Gary said.

"Gary!"

"It's just for fun. Let's see if you can beat me." he said to the girl, Krystal.

She looked ready to kill me.

"Fine."

I stood at the opposite end of the table facing Ash and Krystal. Gary stood beside me.

"Have you played before?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good." I replied.

"Awesome. Might give Ash a run for his money."

I laughed and took the pingpong ball he held out to me.

... ...

After a few throws, Gary and I were currently beating Ash and Krystal.

"I never got your name." Gary said, as Krystal chugged a cup.

"I never said it." I replied.

"Well I'm Gary Oak. Ash and I grew up together."

"I'm Leaf Green,"

I held my hand out and he took it. I felt a burning sensation on my arm and yanked my hand away.

"Ouch!"

"You okay?" he asked.

I glanced away from him and slightly down towards my wrist and could see black ink swirling its way onto my skin. I looked back up at Gary and he flinched. He looked slightly confused at first, but then he seemed to realize. I bolted before he could say anything.

"Leaf!" I heard Ash cry.

I ran and in my haste to escape, I bumped into Dawn.

"Leaf?"

"I'm leaving," I said.

I ran down the steps of the frat house and took a breath of fresh air, even though it was humid. I bit my lip and looked down at my wrist. The black ink that now marked my skin had four letters on it, written in neat penmanship. _Gary_

I had to meet my soulmate here of all places and who was in a relationship already! This was a cruel joke from the universe. Arceus himself was laughing at me right now.

"Leaf? You okay, what's wrong?" Dawn asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I hadn't realized she had ran after me. I spun around and faced her.

"Um...yeah. I just..."

"Oh. My. God."

She was looking at my wrist.

"You met your soulmate."

I just nodded my head.

"What's he like?"

"I wouldn't really know. And besides he's in a relationship already. This is a cruel trick of fate. Yet again someone who I could have a chance with is in a relationship and this time it's my soulmate." I said and laughed.

Dawn flinched at the harshness of my words.

"Dawn...I-"

"Don't. I know I ruined the relationship you and Ash once had."

"I didn't mean it..."

"I'm gonna head back inside. Let me know when you get back to the dorm." Dawn said and turned on her heels and walked off.

I sighed. _Way to go, Leaf. Your emotions got the better of you and you just upset your best friend._

Shaking my head I started across the lawn, heading back towards the dormitory I lived in. The four black letters haunting my thoughts.

* * *

The next few days after the party were awkward. I could tell Dawn was still upset about my words and Ash had figured out what had happened. Apparently, Gary had asked Ash about me, but he hadn't spoken a word to Gary about me.

I headed towards my next class for the day and took my usual seat at my lab station.

"Today, I will be pairing you up with someone other than your usual lab partner. When you all graduate you won't always work with those you're the most comfortable with." the professor said as class began.

I sighed mentally and prepared myself to end up with someone I didn't really know.

"Gary, you'll be with Danielle today."

I looked up as I heard my name and the name of the four letters that graced my skin. He was in this class? How had I never known? He was in my major?

I saw Gary walk up to the professor and saw him point towards my table.

"You lied about your name the other night." Gary said as he sat down.

"No, I told you my actual name. I just don't bother telling it to professors." I replied.

"You ran off so suddenly the other night and I haven't seen you since. I tried to ask Ash about you, but he wouldn't tell me about you."

I just nodded my head.

"Look, I don't know if you don't believe in the meaning of these marks or not, but-" he started.

"I do, but it's just my luck that I end up finding the one I'm suppose to be with but they're in a relationship already. The one time I actually had a relationship that I thought could turn serious, he met his soulmate and that ended. So yeah, I'm just not in the mood to waste my time with someone who isn't interested."

"I-"

The professor told us to stop chatting and get to work, cutting off whatever Gary had to say.

* * *

"Have a good weekend, everyone."

Finally it was over and I hurried out of the classroom. I heard hurried footsteps following after me and I flinched as a tingling sensation shot through my body as a hand grabbed my wrist that had his name on it.

"Leaf, I want to get to know you. I believe in the legend and I broke up with Krystal the next day after meeting you. Destiny finally brought my soulmate to me and I want to get to know you. Will you let me?"

I stared at him in shock.

"We could start with coffee? Or tea if you don't like coffee..."

"Coffee would be great." I said.

"Great. Do you have time now or do you have class?"

"I'm done for the day."

He nodded his head and we headed towards the cafe on campus. The silence was slightly awkward and filled with nervous energy. I couldn't believe he was nervous. He had seemed so confident the night I met him. Maybe it had been the alcohol.

"What would you like? My treat," he asked as we walked into the cafe.

"Oh, thanks. Um...Mocha frappe, extra whipped cream." I replied.

"Anything to eat?"

"A blueberry muffin, please."

"Coming right up. Find us a seat?"

I nodded my head and went to claim a table in the cafe. The campus cafe was one of my favorite spots on campus. Unlimited coffee and just a cozy atmosphere. Whenever I wanted to study or just relax with a nice book, I would come here. Sometimes I would curl up in a beanbag that occupied the space and read and sip a coffee. Other times, I sat in a booth or at a table cramming away studying or writing a paper. To me this was perfect.

Gary came over to the table and set my order in front of me before he took his seat.

"What'd you get?" I asked, striking up conversation.

"Black coffee and a asiago bagel."

I made a face at his coffee choice.

"How can you drink it black?"

"I always have. You have diabetes in a cup right there." he said, laughing.

I laughed and shook my head as I took a sip of my drink.

"It's amazing though!"

A small silence filled our table as we ate our snacks. Once we were finished eating and only had our drinks left, we started conversation.

"So you're a science major?" he asked.

"Studying to become a veterinarian." I replied.

"I'm wanting to do marine biology." he said.

We spent a while playing a game of questions and just getting to know one another. I laughed more than I ever had with someone I had just met and I felt super comfortable around him. I guess this is what it's like when you meet the one you're destined to be with.

* * *

Before I knew it, Gary was a constant in my life. We hadn't started dating yet, since we were still getting to know one another. Dawn had forgiven me after I had apologized again and we were all hanging out as a group.

Tonight we were going to go bowling. Dawn was going to help me get ready since she claimed this was an unofficial date for me and Gary.

"So when do you think you and Gary will become official?" Dawn asked as she flopped onto my bed.

"I'm not sure. We're still getting to know each other and we're taking things slow." I replied.

"I bet it'll be soon."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You seem happy," she commented.

"I am. He's easy to get along with and I feel completely comfortable. Even the first time we hungout and got coffee after class. We spent hours talking and I never felt weird once we started talking."

"That's how it is. Or at least that's how I felt when I first hungout with Ash."

"So it's a normal feeling?"

"Yes,"

I hummed and walked over to my closet to look at my clothes.

"What should I wear?" I asked.

Dawn hopped off of my bed and walked over to me.

"Let's see..."

... ...

By the time Dawn had finished with my hair and makeup it was nearly time for us to leave. She had chosen for me to wear white skinny jeans, a navy blue crop top, and grey hightops. She had left my hair down, but had straightened it to perfection and had done my makeup neutrally.

"Now you're ready for your date." she said.

"It's not a date." I replied.

"Might as well be."

We left the dorm to head to the parking lot to meet Ash and Gary who were waiting for us there. Dawn hopped into the front seat of Ash's car and Gary and I hopped into the backseat.

I had to admit I was a little nervous for tonight because I didn't know if today would be a new step in my relationship with Gary. Things had been progressing nicely, but we weren't rushing anything. Sometimes I wish we would so we could see what it was like to actually be together with one another and not just keeping things friendly with a little handholding or flirty remarks.

I looked over at Gary to see what he was wearing for tonight. He wore black jeans, a maroon t-shirt, and black boots. Red was a nice color on him. My eyes fell on his left wrist which had my first name on it, but then I noticed that below it was a four letter word.

"Gary, what's that?" I asked.

He looked away from the window and over to me.

"What?" he asked.

I reached for his wrist and he let me pull it to me so I could examine it closer. The skin was raised slightly and looked to be scabbing. _Leaf_ was tattooed on his wrist below _Danielle _with a heart at the end of my nickname that I chose to go by.

"Wh-" I said, but couldn't find the words.

"I wanted your name on me. The name that I know you by, not your first name. I wanted Leaf to be forever on my wrist just like Danielle is."

I blinked my eyes as I felt them burn and I squeezed his hand and didn't let go of his hand, even as we walked into the bowling alley.

"Oh! There's a photo booth!" I cried.

I hadn't been to this bowling alley before, but I could already tell I would love it. The lanes were black light and multicolored lights danced around the room. Music that I enjoyed was playing over the speakers. And I had spotted a photo booth.

"Ash, get our shoes. We're taking photos." Dawn said, kissing his cheek and grabbing my hand and pulled me to the booth.

I laughed as we made our way back over to the boys after we had taken our photos in the booth.

"Have fun?" Gary asked, handing me my bowling shoes.

I nodded my head and took the shoes. "I love photo booths. They bring me joy."

He smiled.

... ...

I jumped in excitement as I made a strike which now had me winning against my friends. Our round soon ended and Ash and Dawn went to get some food for our group.

"Wanna go to the photo booth?" Gary asked as he walked over to me.

I smiled and nodded my head. We walked over to the booth and I climbed in while Gary put the money in.

"You can choose." he said.

I picked the background and we waited for the timer.

"Leaf?"

"Hmm?"

I looked at Gary. He cupped my face and I could hear the camera snapping, but I couldn't look away from Gary's dark eyes. His thumb stroked my cheek and I couldn't breathe. Was he leaning closer? I couldn't tell. My eyes closed as his lips softly brushed against mine and I was quick to reciprocate the kiss.

We parted and Gary picked up the photos that had been taken and handed them to me. The last one had a little note that Gary had in his other hand showing. It read: Will you be my girlfriend?

"Once you told me about your love for photo booths, I knew this was how I should ask you. I wanted to ask you tonight and this seemed like a good idea." he said.

I smiled and hugged him. "It was perfect. And the answer is yes."

He smiled and kissed me chastely.

Looks like I had my soulmate locked down now. We were finally officially dating and I couldn't wait to see where we went. All everyone wants is to be wanted. Sometimes you just have to wait a little longer and find your perfect match. I've finally found mine and I wasn't going to let him go.

**Please R&R**


End file.
